A.X.I.S.
General After the Fall of General Geir, Larus, along with forces of the Rebellion had seized the last of the technology from the Xeno Division's archives, assimilating this Technology and data into what was to be known as the Advanced Xeno Integrated Systems Project, or AXIS for short. A.X.I.S. or (AXIS) is a branch of the rebels dedicated to developing new technology to combat the aliens. It is the 7th faction in the game and the second T6 Faction or known informally as T6.5. AXIS was founded long before the slavery of General Geir as was only made public in the event AXIS and so on. History A.X.I.S. existed somewhere when General Geir founded the Xeno Division. There, it is unknown what they did, but they mostly stayed hidden from the majority of the factions. It was after the events of Eradication did they finally reveal themselves. The event AXIS, finally revealed their first hull. The Aliens have however shifted their focus to the Miner Rebellion and thus, AXIS itself, after their infection source, General Geir had fallen, as they now finally see the Rebellion as a threat to their invasion. During this event, the Aliens begun to bring their Ancient forces into the battlefield, the Ancient Reaper was the first of them. Thus, a new fight was now awaking in the void of space. In Conquest, the Rebellion and A.X.I.S. begin to push back the alien threat. Another Ancient threat appears being the Ancient Outposts. Rhea responded by making the Guardian Cruiser available to the rebels, alongside the Tungsten Armor and the Pulse Cannon. In Ascension, The Ancient forces responded with their Ancient Hives. Recognizing the need to counter them before they became a huge threat, Rhea made the Vindicator Cutter and Bombardment Torpedo available to the rebels. Soon after, in Dynasty, the Ancient Alien Forces begun deploying their Elite Ancient Forces in the form of Blitz Reapers. Likewise, the Rebels responded by deploying their newly developed Enforcer Battleship into the fray. However, in Betrayal, a group of rebels have since splintered off and got their hands on plasma weapons as well. Rhea was also contacted by an Unknown Source who reminded her of her loyalties. She is still loyal to the Rebellion however. In the midst of this betrayal, Alien Armageddon descended upon the void, as the Aliens launch a massive assault on the Miner Rebellion, and successfully lay waste to all but 3 of the sectors inhabited, forcing the rebels to retreat and evacuate the barren and devastated sectors. In Reckoning, Burr discovers evidence that proves Rhea was responsible for the mutiny, and fearing for her life, Rhea escapes confinement and has disappeared into the void until she is able to prove her innocence. Without her support, the A.X.I.S. Project was discontinued and its fate remains uncertain. In Defiance, the final chapter of the A.X.I.S. Project, Sybil was revealed to have been manipulated by someone, and was responsible for causing the mutiny and framing Rhea Dage as the perpetrator of the mutiny. Having discovered this, It remains to be seen who was responsible for this attempt to tear apart the rebels. Ships and Technology The AXIS Faction is known for integrating Advanced Alien and Xeno Division Technology together to form powerful technologies. A.X.I.S. currently only two hulls are released so far, the Paladin Carrier and Guardian Cruiser. With it are Generators, Drones, and Harmonic Tech. The Paladin Carrier is a massive construct of a hull and usually the representation of AXIS Fleets. It has the same six squadron slots of the Dominion Carrier, but it has the ability to change fields of support and equip much more powerful squadrons. The Guardian Cruiser is a unstoppable tank having 3 shield slots, 5-6 armor slots, 4 weapon, and 2 special slots. It takes a massive beating while the rest of your fleet shreds the enemies to pieces. The Vindicator Cutter is the first of the A.X.I.S Attack ships, with 5 weapon slots, 3 armor and special slots, as well as a shield slot. Paired with the Harmonic Chase Thruster, its speed allows it to enter weapons range really quickly and deliver a death strike, making it the hull most suited to taking down the Ancient Hives. The Enforcer Battleship is the epitome of Firepower, and is capable of unleashing heavy firepower through its 7 weapon slots, and 3 special slots, in addition to its Harmonic Warfare Bonus. Combined with the Twinfire Beam, as well as the Harmonic Beam Capacitor or its variants, it can swiftly reduce would be attackers to dust. The Liberator Destroyer is the Long range Siege hull of A.X.I.S, and can easily destroy slow or stationary targets from afar with its range bonus and Harmonic Siege Bonus when combined with the Eclipse Driver and Harmonic Siege Casing. The Pegasus is the Specialist hull of A.X.I.S., modeled after older frigate designs for swift and agile combat. When equipped with the Redeemer Missile and Pierian Fuel, it can easily take out most ships from long range without allowing them to fire. The Harvester, granted as a gift by Klavic and the Altairians, is a replica of the great Alien Harvesters used by the Aliens during the Xeno Division and A.X.I.S. era. With its ample amount of shield, armor, weapon and special slots, it is capable of engaging in direct combat with Xeno Division and A.X.I.S. fleets and emerging the victor. Its Surge Core releases a powerful outburst of energy when the Harvester is damaged, and its operation slot allows the Harvester to warp anywhere in the sector. Notable Figures Chief Engineer Rhea Dage is the mainly used figure when discussing AXIS tech. The other Rebellion characters like Burr, Sybil, or even Larus can still be considered part of AXIS however. However, Rhea Dage is suspected of betraying the rebels when she was contacted by an Unknown source, who simply stated to "Remember your loyalty, Rhea.". She is still however, loyal to the rebellion and vows to find the source of this betrayal. Burr has however uncovered evidence of Rhea Dage being responsible for the betrayal. Rhea fled Rebel Command but returned much later, as she was able to eventually prove her innocence. Trivia * AXIS is the second tier 6 faction. * This technically is a Miner Rebellion sub faction as it was created by the Miner Rebellion. ---- Category:Factions